In assembling medical tubing sets for administering medicaments, nutrients and other solutions to patients, there may be situations in which it would be desirable to have a valve connected to the end of a catheter or medical tubing which is normally closed but which valve is automatically opened upon assembly of a connector mounted on the end of another tubing thereto.